


Silence

by aberdeenrose



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenrose/pseuds/aberdeenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after 'Hannibal' the book by Thomas Harris. </p><p>Clarice and Hannibal have settled down and now she'd with child, but even passing as a blissful couple in the Italian hills can't protect them from the evil in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Untitled Lecter/Starling Fiction  
by Aberdeen Rose 

   
Chapter One  
Clarice swooped the wooden spoon around the edge of the glass bowl. Almost the entire cake batter mixed together. She wanted nothing more than to take a bite of it. One little bite wouldn’t hurt. No matter what Hannibal said. She’d lived her whole life eating raw batter and hadn’t gotten salmonella.  
“It’s too dangerous,” he’d snap before calming to a soft tone, “for you and the baby.”   
Raw eggs had been deemed too dangerous, yet Hannibal had fed her parts of animals she’d never thought edible. And people. Granted they were cooked—but one bite wouldn’t hurt. One bite! That was all she wanted.   
Clarice knew there were no cameras in the house, but Hannibal always seemed to know when she disobeyed him—something that she didn’t do much. He’d just left to the market, it’d be another few hours without him.   
One bite.   
Her blue eyes darted around the expansive kitchen before swirling the spoon around the bowl again.   
As soon as she touched the spoon to her bare lips, she regretted it. Not from fear of coming down with salmonella—but it tasted so good.   
There.   
She took another bite and felt even more guilty than the first time.   
The front door opened and closed with a soft click.   
Of course, she cursed herself. In the stainless steel hood vent, Clarice checked her face. Not a smudge of chocolate left. At least he won’t notice.   
Which was a lie. Clarice knew that Hannibal would tell before he even saw her lips. But at least she could play cute with him. Since she’d gotten pregnant, Hannibal couldn’t help but melt into puddy every time he saw her. He’d rub her belly and tell her where the baby was positioned. Kiss her when she felt fat—which became more and more frequent. Not that he had ever been furious with her before the pregnancy, but now he couldn’t even have an angry thought without begging for her apology.   
“Hannibal?” She called out, checking that her black silk nightgown sat in place. “I’m making a surprise! Don’t come in here!”   
He rarely disobeyed her just as well. Once they’d figured out listening to every bit made life easier, they’d had a much smoother ride together.   
Still, Clarice could imagine her lover poking his head in to catch a sneak—she’d never be able to notice. All she wanted to do was surprise him, but that hardly ever worked. Hannibal was always three steps ahead of her.   
There was an echoing sound of light footsteps, the kind that meant he was trying to sneak up on her. If Hannibal Lecter wanted to be completely undetected—he would. No doubt he gave her a warning of him coming over. Clarice could play along with his games. They both could play each other’s games.   
She’d pretend she couldn’t hear him coming. He’d scoop her up—try to at least, she’d even admit she’d packed on some extra weight. They’d laugh at each other and started kissing; and well, that was how she’d ended up with child.   
Clarice turned around, wooden spoon in hand, ready to bop some batter on Hannibal’s nose. Instead she found a stranger holding a knife, his mask covered his face. The man’s eyes grew massive and hungry. The metal blade slid into her side. Her vision went static, then white.


End file.
